Unsanctioned Battle: Aura vs. Charlie vs. Leone
Synchro37 3 *2 *1 *11:57SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LEEEET IT RRIIIIIIIPPP -farts- *11:57Synchro37 HAHAA~ *11:57AuralightmessmoreGo shoot!!!! *11:57Leone RemasteredLaunches Amber Dragon U:B straight to the middle! *11:57Synchro37 *Chris Smoove laugh* *AND THEY ARE OFFFFFF *AND AMBER *WASTES NO TIME *AND RUNS *TO THE MIDDLE *AS CHARLIE *FARTS *11:57SolitaryRageDemonCharlie XD *11:57Leone RemasteredLol *11:57Synchro37 LUCKLY *THE WIND BLOWS THE SMELL AWAY *11:58AuralightmessmoreLmao *11:58Leone RemasteredXD *You are no longer away. *11:58Nexus360 into the crowd *11:58SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Use Dance of a Broken Heart on Amber. *11:58Synchro37 THERE IS A TORNADO WARNING ALSO BY THE WAY *Welcome, XBoltBladerX, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *11:58Synchro37 SO IF YOU DIE *IT IS NOT ON ME *11:58Leone RemasteredLol *11:58AuralightmessmorePhoton stay where you are *11:58Synchro37 OR THE BEYBLADE FANON BEYBLADE ORGANIZATION *11:58Leone RemasteredAttack Photon neglecting Charlie *11:58Synchro37 AND NOW *11:58Leone RemasteredGo!!!!!!!!!! *11:58SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hold him off *11:58Synchro37 AMBER GOES TO ATTACK PHOTON *11:59SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Use your ribbons and trip him up *11:59Synchro37 BUT *MAIDEN *CATCHES IT *11:59SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Photon is MINE. *11:59AuralightmessmorePhoyon guard the attack **photon *11:59Leone RemasteredAnd you are mine,charlie *11:59Synchro37 IN ITRIBBONS *AND CONTRICTS IT *11:59Leone RemasteredActivate Requip!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *11:59Synchro37 AS PHOTON SITS *11:59Leone RemasteredBURN LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *11:59Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP *AND TRIES TO BURN MAIDEN *11:59SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Now Macabre Maiden, Constrict Photon with your other ribbon *RELEASE YOUR GOWN ! *Fireproof *12:00Synchro37 AS MAIDEN RELEASES ITS GOWN *AND USES A RIBBON *12:00SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Bey much ? *12:00Synchro37 TO GO AFTER PHOTON *12:00AuralightmessmoreHate this iPod can't react as fast *12:00SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Always expect the unexpected. *12:00Synchro37 Noooooooooooooooo @Charlie *12:00AuralightmessmorePhoton move aside *12:00Synchro37 *Being sarcastic* *AND PHOTON *12:00SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Make them hit eachother *12:00Synchro37 MOVES TO THE SIDE *12:00Leone RemasteredI attack Charlie *12:00Synchro37 TO TRY AND EVADE *THE RIBBON *12:00AuralightmessmoreNEVER *12:00Leone RemasteredNo *12:00Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER *12:00Leone RemasteredI move to the opposite direction *12:01Synchro37 ATTACKS *12:01AuralightmessmoreGET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN *12:01Synchro37 MAIDEN *12:01SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hm. *Blow him away *12:01Synchro37 AND NOW *PHOTON *MOVES AWAY *12:01Leone RemasteredGather the metak edges and strike,strike and strike!!!!!!!! *12:01Synchro37 FROM THE BATTLE *12:01Leone Remastered*metal *12:01SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Create an updraft with your gown. *12:01Synchro37 AND NOW *12:01Auralightmessmore*thinks* *12:01Synchro37 MAIDEN CREATES AN UPDRAFT *AS AMBER COMES IN *12:01SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Now, JUMP !! *12:01Synchro37 THE UPDRAFT IS A LITTLE SHAKKY *12:02Leone RemasteredUse Resurrection *12:02Synchro37 BUT MAIDEN IS IN THE AIR *12:02Leone RemasteredJust what I wanted *12:02Synchro37 AS AMBER STRIKES THE VERY TIP *OF ITS PERFORMANCE TIP *12:02Miss Ruenaw/ popcorn *12:02Synchro37 AND USES AN ABILITYYY *AND IT CIRCLES *12:02SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hm. *12:02Synchro37 ~Pause~ *12:02Leone RemasteredWhile on the air *12:02Synchro37 Uh Leo *just so you know *12:02Leone RemasteredWhat happened? *12:02Synchro37 You arent attack any bey *so your pretty much *12:03Leone RemasteredWhy?? *12:03Synchro37 just cicling the stadium **circling *You are now away. *12:03Leone RemasteredNOOO *I already told you about it *12:03SolitaryRageDemonCharlie BLOW HIM OUT NOW, USE A POWERFUL UPDRAFT WITH YOUR GOWN ! *12:03Leone RemasteredIt circles *12:03Synchro37 So that ability is kind of useless *12:03Leone RemasteredThen gives a pressure backwards *12:03Synchro37 unless you actually make contact *with a bey *12:03Leone RemasteredAnd jumps to the other side of the stadium *In such a level *That the bey's face always brushed the other face *12:04Synchro37 But *you make *12:04SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I get what it does *12:04Synchro37 no contact *12:04SolitaryRageDemonCharlie He does *12:04Synchro37 with any bey? *12:04Leone RemasteredMy face makes the contact *12:04SolitaryRageDemonCharlie His pimples are basically spin stealing. *12:04Leone RemasteredExactly *12:04Synchro37 yea *12:04SolitaryRageDemonCharlie That sounded weird O.o *12:04Synchro37 I kow that *I was just saying *you need to make contact *with a bey *12:05SolitaryRageDemonCharlie THEN RESUME *12:05Leone RemasteredMy face facs the ground in a simple bey *12:05SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RESUME I SAY *12:05Synchro37 ~RESUME~ *You are no longer away. *12:05Nexus360 BeyPimplez *12:05Leone RemasteredNow *While in air *12:05SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW MAIDEN *12:05Leone RemasteredI change my tip to DS *12:05Synchro37 AND NOW *LEO CHANGES MODES *12:05Leone RemasteredAnd then strikes Maiden *As it was in air,I think *12:05Synchro37 AS MAIDEN *12:05SolitaryRageDemonCharlie WHEN HES ABOUT TO STRIKE, USE DANCE OF DEPAIR *12:05Synchro37 USES AN ABILITY *12:05Leone RemasteredDon't attack *And coming below *I strike Photon *12:06SolitaryRageDemonCharlie GET HIM WITH YOUR GOWN ! *12:06Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER TRIES TO RUN *BUT IS STRUCK BY THE RIBBONS *OF MAIDEN *12:06Leone RemasteredBurn *12:06SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW SWING HIM OUT !! *12:06Leone RemasteredInto the eternal Flames *12:06Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER *Farewell, Child of Misfortune, Come back any time! *12:06Leone RemasteredFire Canon *12:06Synchro37 IS HIT INTO THE SIDE OF THE STADIUM *AS THE WIND GETS STRRONGER *12:06Leone RemasteredUse this on Photon *Welcome, Child of Misfortune, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:07SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB HIS FIRE WITH YOUR FACE OF HAPPINESS *12:07Synchro37 AND STARTS TO BLOW OFF MAIDENS UPDRAFT *12:07SolitaryRageDemonCharlie PROTECT PHOTON *12:07Leone RemasteredAHHH *12:07AuralightmessmoreO.o *12:07Synchro37 AND NOW *MAIDEN *LANDS *AS HE *12:07Leone RemasteredUNLEASH YOUR FULL STRENGTH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *12:07AuralightmessmoreGosh so much lag e.e *12:07Synchro37 BLOCKS AMBERS PATH *12:07Leone RemasteredDON'T HESITATE *12:07SolitaryRageDemonCharlie MAKE HIS ABILITY USELESS *12:07Leone RemasteredSTRIKE MAIDEN WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT *12:07Synchro37 AND TAKES IN THE HEAT *BUT MAIDEN *WHO WAS KNOCKED OFF BALANCE A BIT *IS KNOCKED UP *AFTER ABSORBING THE FIRE *12:08Leone RemasteredGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *12:08SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Shes no longer a Maiden *12:08Leone RemasteredSTRIKE WITH ALL THE FLAMES! *12:08SolitaryRageDemonCharlie If shes knocked up *12:08Synchro37 THE FACE OF *WHATEVER *12:08Leone RemasteredFINISH MAIDEN!! *12:08Synchro37 MAIDEN *AND NOW *12:08SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Macabre Maiden, blow him away *12:08Synchro37 AMBER TRIES TO ATTACK WITH FLAMES *AS MAIDEN *12:09Leone RemasteredGO,GO,GO!!!!!!!!!!! *12:09Synchro37 USES THE WIND *12:09SolitaryRageDemonCharlie AND NOW RELEASE THE FIRE YOU JUST ABSORBED AT AMBER *12:09Synchro37 TO CREATE EVEN MORE WIND *AND KNOCKS AMBER BACK *12:09Leone RemasteredI CAN RESIT FIRE,FOOL! **RESIST *12:09Synchro37 OFFF MYYY *Leone Remastered has been kicked by SolitaryRageDemonCharlie. *12:09Synchro37 MAIDEN RELEASES THE FIRE *12:09SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CALL ME A FOOL AGAIN BITCH *12:09Synchro37 .... *Welcome, Leone Remastered, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:09Leone RemasteredOH C'MON,YOU ALWAYS CALL ME *12:09SolitaryRageDemonCharlie He asked for it ¬.¬ *12:09Leone RemasteredSOMETHING OR SOMETHING *12:09Synchro37 AND NOW *leo just forget it *Farewell, Child of Misfortune, Come back any time! *12:10Leone RemasteredOK *12:10Synchro37 AND NOW *12:10Leone RemasteredGO GO GO GO GO *12:10SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I'm an asshole, we get iot. **it *12:10Leone RemasteredDON'T HESISTAE *You are now away. *12:10Synchro37 AMBER IS BLOWN BY FIRE *12:10Leone Remastered*HESITATE *12:10Synchro37 AND ITS FUSION WHEEL *STARTS TO MELT *12:10Leone RemasteredSYNC,I CAN ABSOR FIRE *12:10Synchro37 How? *12:10Leone RemasteredI MEAN RESIST *12:10SolitaryRageDemonCharlie BUT YOU DIDNT DECLARE THAT *12:10Synchro37 Your Fusion Wheel *Is made of metal :L *12:10Leone RemasteredPAUSE *Welcome, Child of Misfortune, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:11Synchro37 ~Pause~ *12:11Leone RemasteredLet me say one thing *Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! *12:11SolitaryRageDemonCharlie One last attack ought to do it now Macabre Maiden. *12:11Synchro37 This is why we need SOME logic *12:11SolitaryRageDemonCharlie YOUR SILENCE HAS COME *12:11Leone RemasteredIf Amber uses its fire *12:11Synchro37 He absorbed the fire *12:11Leone RemasteredIt is upto such a temperature *Listen *That is resistable *So *12:11SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Sut up *12:11Synchro37 Wat? *12:11Leone RemasteredWhen the same fire is releases *12:11SolitaryRageDemonCharlie *Shut up.... *12:11Synchro37 Well *Maiden *ABSORBED *12:11Leone Remasteredhow can my wheel melt *12:11Synchro37 All *the *fire *you *it didnt *use *any fire *on Maiden *and also *your bey is made of metal *12:12Leone RemasteredAbsorbed the fire with the temp I usd *12:12Synchro37 Metal of course *12:12Leone RemasteredAnd also discharged the fire *12:12Synchro37 Wat? *12:12Leone RemasteredOf the same temp *12:12Auralightmessmore.______. *12:12Synchro37 ... *12:12Leone RemasteredOne min *Coming *12:12Synchro37 I have no idea *wat you are saying *12:13SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ^ *12:13AuralightmessmoreANYWAY *12:13Synchro37 Can we resume now? *12:13Leone RemasteredYep *12:13SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Mh *m *12:13Synchro37 ~RESUME~ *12:13Leone RemasteredOne thing to ask *Can we only use abilities once? *12:13Synchro37 No *Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:13Leone RemasteredOk *12:13Synchro37 you can use them as many times *12:14SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE LAMENTING MAIDEN, QUICKLY, AND DRILL HIS FACEBOLT ! *12:14Synchro37 as you wantow *12:14SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RERACT YOUR GOWN *12:14Leone RemasteredUse Flame Kaiser *12:14Synchro37 AND NOW *MAIDEN *12:14Leone RemasteredAnd with speed *12:14Synchro37 GOES INTO THEAIR *12:14Leone RemasteredDodge *12:14AuralightmessmorePhoton go and attack Leo *12:14Leone RemasteredDODGE! *12:14Synchro37 GOES AT AMBERS *FACEBOLT *12:14SolitaryRageDemonCharlie IM NOT USING LEO o.e *12:14AuralightmessmoreWait *12:14Leone RemasteredAND USE FIRE CANON!!! *12:14SolitaryRageDemonCharlie IM USING MACABRE MAIDEN *12:14Auralightmessmorewhats his bey? *Oh amber *12:14SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Silence Macabre Maiden *12:15Synchro37 AND NOW *12:15AuralightmessmoreAttack amber then xD *12:15Synchro37 ~Pause~ *12:15Leone RemasteredWHAT??? *12:15Synchro37 He is using Maiden *what dnt you understand *12:15Leone RemasteredYEP *12:15Synchro37 about me *12:15AuralightmessmoreI really need to get on my computer T.T *12:15Synchro37 yelling *MASIDEN THIS *MAIDEN THAT *12:15SolitaryRageDemonCharlie XD *Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! *12:15Leone RemasteredI GOT IT *12:15Synchro37 ok ~resume~ *12:15Leone RemasteredSTRIKE PHOTON *12:15Synchro37 ANDB NOW *MAIDEN GOES AT AMBER *12:15Leone RemasteredWITH FIRE CANON *AND DOUBLE THE FIRE *12:16Synchro37 WITH WHO IS COVERED IN FLAMES *12:16AuralightmessmorePHOTON SHIELD WING *12:16Synchro37 AND NOW *THE WIND *BLOWS MAIDEN OFF A BIT *12:16SolitaryRageDemonCharlie EXTINGUIS HIS WEAK LITLE FLAME *12:16Synchro37 IT IS STARTING TO GET *12:16Leone RemasteredNOWS THE TIME *12:16Synchro37 STRONGERRRRRRRRRRRRR *12:16Leone RemasteredSTRIKE MAIDEN *STRIKE *FROM LEFT *12:16SolitaryRageDemonCharlie GOWN TIME *12:16Leone RemasteredTHEN RIGHT *12:16Synchro37 AND NOW *12:16Leone RemasteredAND THEN FROM BELOW *12:16Synchro37 AMBER IS STRIKING NOTHING *AS MAIDEN LANDS ON IT *BUT *12:17SolitaryRageDemonCharlie XD *12:17Synchro37 IS STILL *IN THE *FACE OF *HAPPINESS? *12:17Miss Ruena[ O.o ] *12:17SolitaryRageDemonCharlie OF COURSE *Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:17Synchro37 [ That sounds weird O.o ] *12:17SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I STILL HAVE STOED FIRE *12:17Leone RemasteredTWIST IN THE STORY *Farewell, Child of Misfortune, Come back any time! *12:17AuralightmessmoreDafuq? o.o *12:17SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Thanks Synch *12:17Synchro37 AND *PHOTON *PROTECT HERSELF *FROM NOTHING :L *AS THE WIND *12:18Miss Ruena[ WHY NOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER INSTEAD OF THE FACE OF HAPPINESS] *12:18Synchro37 STARTS TO INCREASEEEEE *12:18Leone RemasteredAMBER,SPEED UP AND ROTATE ROUND THE STADIUM *12:18Synchro37 EVENNNNN *12:18Leone RemasteredGO *12:18Synchro37 MOREEEEEEEEE *12:18AuralightmessmoreYeah until amber decided to go after Nadine **maiden *12:18SolitaryRageDemonCharlie MAIDEN, JUMP OFF HIM AND MAKE HIM LOSE BALANCE !! *12:18Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER MOVES QUICKLY AROUND *12:18Leone RemasteredRESURRECTION! *12:18Synchro37 AS MAIDEN JUMPS OFF *KNOCKING IT OFF BALANCE *AS AMBER *12:18Leone RemasteredGO TO THE AIR AND SOAR INTO GLORY1 *12:19Synchro37 IS SITTING COLLIDE WITH THE RAMP *12:19SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hm *12:19Synchro37 AND THE WIND *NOW BLOWS AGAIN *ALL BEYSSSS *AS NOW *12:19Leone RemasteredBEHIND MAIDEN NOW,AMBER *12:19AuralightmessmorePhoton weight *12:19Synchro37 AMBER TRIES TO INCREASE SPEED *AGAIN *12:19Leone RemasteredGUARD YOURSELF *12:19Synchro37 BUT NOWWWW *I SEE *12:19SolitaryRageDemonCharlie A round object doesn't have a back. *12:19Synchro37 A *TORNADOOO *IN *SIGHTTTT *12:19Leone RemasteredRUN *12:19Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER *12:19Leone RemasteredAND BEHIND PHOTON *12:19Synchro37 IS BEHIND MAIDEN *12:20AuralightmessmorePHOTON TAKE COVER *12:20Synchro37 AND THEN *IT GOES *BEHIND *12:20Leone RemasteredIT FEELS SO SAFE ON A GIRL'S BACK *12:20Synchro37 PHOTON *12:20AuralightmessmoreAmber get the feck away from photon betch *12:20Synchro37 AS PHOTON RUNSSS *12:20Leone RemasteredLOL *12:20Callum6939RAGE!!! T^T *12:20Synchro37 That sounded so *wrong *12:20Leone RemasteredI AM NOT ATTACKING YOU *12:20Synchro37 THAT *IS LIKE RAPE EWWWWWWWW *12:20SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RELEASE THE LAST OF YOUR FIRE AT AMBER AND SEND IT OUT OF THE STADIUM ~!! *12:20Synchro37 OHHH MY *AND NOW *MAIDEN RELEASES FIRE *12:20Leone RemasteredBEHIND PHOTON NOW *12:20AuralightmessmorePhoton get away from amber and hide before it decks you e.e *12:20Synchro37 AT AMBER *NOW *12:21Auralightmessmore*fecks *12:21Synchro37 I CAN SEE *12:21Leone RemasteredAND MAKE PHOTON FACE THE FIRE *12:21Synchro37 THE TORNADO *IN SIGHTTTTTTTTT *12:21Leone RemasteredWHEN CAN WE USE SPCL MOVES? *12:21AuralightmessmoreHIDE *12:21Synchro37 When I say so *12:21Leone RemasteredHIDE NOW! *12:21Synchro37 AND NOW *PHOTON RUNS *12:21Leone RemasteredFOLLOW PHOTON *12:21Synchro37 AS AMBER *FOLLOWS PHOTON *THE FIRE *12:21SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Where do you iditos expect to hide in a bowl ? *12:21Synchro37 CATCHES BOTH BEYS *12:21AuralightmessmoreDon't try me Leo photon will just knock your bey back *12:22Leone RemasteredREALLY? *12:22Synchro37 AS PHOITON *IS HIT *WITH SOMETHING *FOR *THE *FIRST *TIUIMEEEEEE *12:22AuralightmessmoreLeo you idiot *.____. *12:22Leone RemasteredSTRIKE NOW,PHOTON *12:22AuralightmessmoreGuard it *12:22Leone RemasteredAMBER *12:22Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER ATTACKS PHOTON *BUT IT HAS ALREADY LOST] *12:22AuralightmessmoreKock his bey back **knock *12:22Synchro37 SO MUCH STAMINA IN BATTLE *12:22Leone RemasteredSPLIT YOUR FLAME OVER PHOTON *12:22SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Absorb some of the wind, Macabre Maiden. *12:22Synchro37 AND NOW MAIDEN ABSORBS SOME WIND *AND AMBER *IS KNOCKED BACK *12:23AuralightmessmorePhoton move aside and attack from behind *12:23Synchro37 JUST AS IT SPITS FIRE *12:23Leone RemasteredAND MELT IT *12:23Synchro37 ] *12:23Leone RemasteredAMBER JUMP! *12:23Synchro37 AND PHOTON *MOVES *Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! *12:23Synchro37 TORWARDS THE MIDDLE *12:23SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Absorb some for wind with you face of Anger. *12:23Synchro37 TO EVADE *12:23Leone RemasteredAND USE RESURRECTION *12:23Synchro37 OHHH MY *12:23AuralightmessmoreTisk tisk tisk leo *12:23Synchro37 THE TORNADO *IT IS CLOSE *12:23Leone RemasteredGO *12:23Synchro37 IT IS STARTING TO RIP *12:23Leone RemasteredBEHIND PHOTON *12:23Synchro37 THE STADIUM *PAKING LOTTTTTT *12:23AuralightmessmorePhantom wave *12:23SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW AIM THE FACE OF ANGER AT AMBER AND FIRE !! *12:23Leone RemasteredFLAME KAISER *12:23Synchro37 AND NOW *MAIDEN *Farewell, ~Mana~, Come back any time! *12:23Synchro37 USES FACE OF ANGERRRR *12:24Leone RemasteredAGAIN TO THE ANGLE WHERE *12:24Synchro37 AND AMBER *12:24SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RELEASE ALL THE WIND YOU COLELCTED *12:24Synchro37 COVERS ITSELF IN FIRE *12:24AuralightmessmoreYeah I canceled out your ability *12:24Leone RemasteredPHOTON RECEIVES THE FIRE *12:24SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SYNCH *PAUSE *12:24Synchro37 PHOTON *CANCELS *THE ABILITY *OF AMBERS *12:24SolitaryRageDemonCharlie The Third, Anger, capable of absorbing Wind and Electricity. *Happiness is Fire *12:24Synchro37 Yea ik *12:24SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Sadness is Water and Ice *12:24Synchro37 ~RESUME~ *12:24SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ~Resume ~ *12:25Leone RemasteredBEHIND PHOTON AGAIN *12:25Synchro37 AND NOW *MAIDEN *RELEASES THE WIND *12:25Leone RemasteredMAKE HER RECEIVE THE FIRE *12:25SolitaryRageDemonCharlie PUSH PHOTON INTO AMBER !! *12:25Leone Remastered*WIND *Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:25Leone RemasteredMOVE LFT **LEFT *12:25SolitaryRageDemonCharlie AND TKE THEM BOTH OUT *12:25AuralightmessmorePhoton shield wing *12:25Synchro37 AND NOW *AMBER IS STRUCK BACK *BY THE WIND *12:25Leone RemasteredRESURRECTION! *12:25Synchro37 COLELCTED *BY MAIDEN *12:25Leone RemasteredJUMP! *12:25Synchro37 AS NOW *AMBER JUMPS *BUTT THE WIND *12:25AuralightmessmoreStand your ground *12:25Synchro37 BLOWS IT INTO THE SKY *AS NOW *THE TORNADO COMES *AND CUNSUMES *AMBER *12:26Leone RemasteredSHIT *! *WTF *12:26AuralightmessmoreLMFAO *12:26Synchro37 AS NOW *12:26Leone RemasteredUSE FLAMKE KAISER *12:26Synchro37 THE WEIGHTED PHOTON *HOLDS IT GROUND A BIT *12:26Leone RemasteredAND RELEASE ALL THE FLAME *12:26Synchro37 BUT IS SLOWLY BEING PULLED *12:26SolitaryRageDemonCharlie HOLD YOUR GROUND TOO *12:26Synchro37 TOWARD *THE TORNADO *AND NOW *]MAIDEN *12:26Leone RemasteredAND TAME IT *Farewell, Miss Ruena, Come back any time! *12:26Synchro37 TRIES TO HOLD ITS GROUND *BUT IS PULLED *AS WELL *AMBER *INSIDE *THE TORNADO *Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! *12:27Synchro37 RELEASES *12:27SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSOrb SOME OF THE WIND AND YOUR GOWN TO FIGHT BACK *12:27Synchro37 THE FIRE *AND TRIES *TO TAMNE *A HUGHE TORNADO *12:27Leone RemasteredTAME THE TORNADO *12:27Synchro37 BUT DAFUCK *A CHAIR *SDMASHES *INTO IT *12:27AuralightmessmoreHeh use flyoke scales on both amber and maiden *12:27SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Can we have SP's yet ? ¬.¬ *12:27Leone RemasteredPAUSE *12:27Synchro37 NO *12:27SolitaryRageDemonCharlie T.T *12:27Synchro37 YOU DONT SAY PAUSE *12:27Leone RemasteredTHEN JUST LISTEN *12:27Synchro37 I SAY PAUSE BISHHH *12:27Leone RemasteredWHEN I AM BURNING *12:27AuralightmessmoreLol tat *12:27Leone RemasteredTHE WOULD SHOULD ALSO BURN YO **WOOD *12:28Synchro37 I HAVENT EVEN *GOT THE THAT POINT *~RESUME~ *12:28Titi and CoDoesn't mean you won't get hit *12:28Leone RemasteredTHE CHAIR SHOULD MELT *12:28Synchro37 AND NOW *12:28SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Who said its meltable ? *12:28Leone RemasteredPENETRATE THROUGH THE CHAIR *12:28Synchro37 AMBER RELEASES *THE FIRE *AS THE CHAIR *SATRS TO MELT *BY AMBER IS KNOCKED *12:28SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB THE FLAME WITH THE FACE OF HAPPINESS *12:28Synchro37 BACK INTO THE STADIUM *12:28Titi and Co(Wood can't melt) *12:28Leone RemasteredYeah! *12:28Synchro37 BUT *IT HAS LOST *ALMOST *ALL OF ITS STAMINA *12:29AuralightmessmoreYeah use flyoke scale on amber and maiden *12:29SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW USE IT TO RETURN TO) THE STADIUM AND ROCKET YOURSELF AT PHOTON !! *12:29Synchro37 AND NOW *12:29Leone RemasteredMove slowly behind Photon *12:29Synchro37 MAIDEN *TRIES TO SHOO ITSELF *12:29SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Rocket Power *12:29Synchro37 AT PHOTON *12:29AuralightmessmoreNOT *12:29Synchro37 AND THE TORNADO *12:29Leone RemasteredAnd use resurrection to restore your power *12:29Synchro37 NOW IS INSIDE THE STADIUM *I AM IN A TORNADO SHELTER *12:29Leone RemasteredOne thing to ask *12:29AuralightmessmoreMOVE 50 TO THE RIGHT *12:29Synchro37 REFFING *FROM AN HD SCREEN *AND NOW *THE TORNADO *CONSUMES *ALL *12:30Leone RemasteredPegasus got stamina from tornadp *12:30Synchro37 3 BEYS *12:30Leone Remasteredof Leone *Is it really possible? *12:30AuralightmessmoreHehehe oh yes *12:30Leone RemasteredUse *12:30SolitaryRageDemonCharlie MAIDEN, stay at the heart of the tornado *12:30Synchro37 AND MAIDEN *12:30SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW *12:30Leone RemasteredBeginning End over Photon *12:30AuralightmessmoreIma love this so much *12:30Leone RemasteredGOOOOOOOO *12:30Synchro37 TRIES TO GO THE THE HEART *BUT *WHAT IS THIS *A TABLE *IS BLOCKING ITS PATH *12:30SolitaryRageDemonCharlie O_O *12:30Leone RemasteredCREATE THE HUGE TORNADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *12:30Synchro37 AND NOW *12:30SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE THEN *12:30Leone RemasteredMAKE THE TORNADO LOOK MEAGRE *12:31Synchro37 GLASS SHATTERS *ONTO PHOTON *12:31SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SPECIAL MOVE *12:31Synchro37 OH MY *BUT WHAT IS THIS *12:31Leone RemasteredI AM USING MY SPCL MOVE OVER PHOTON *12:31AuralightmessmoreI love how you don't think and are impulsive *12:31SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TRUTH OF DEATH - THE MAIDENS SONG !!! *12:31AuralightmessmoreNOW MY TURN THIS JS PHOTON TURF **is *SP MOVE *12:31Synchro37 SHUT UP *I KNOW *AND *THEYALL USE THERE *SPECIAL MOVES *12:32Leone RemasteredABSORB THE TORNADO *12:32AuralightmessmoreASSASSIN HURRICANE BETCH *12:32Synchro37 ASND NOW *AMBER *12:32Leone RemasteredAND MAKE IT A PART OF YOURSELF *12:32SolitaryRageDemonCharlie STOP EVERYTHING *12:32Synchro37 CREATES A TORNADO *AS MAIDEN IS KNOCKED BACK *You are no longer away. *TOWARDS AT *12:32Leone RemasteredFINISH PHOTON *12:32Synchro37 INTO THE TORNADO *12:32AuralightmessmoreTAKE CONTROL OF THE TORNADO *NOW USE *12:32Synchro37 AS AMBER *TRIES TO GO AT PHOTON *12:32AuralightmessmoreTHAT TO ENGULF THE BEYS *12:32Leone RemasteredI AM THE CONTROLLER HERE *OF THE TORNADOS *12:32AuralightmessmoreAND CRASH INTO THE STADIUM *12:32SolitaryRageDemonCharlie SING YOUR LAMENT AND REPAIR THIS BLOODY BATTLEFIELD *12:32AuralightmessmoreFECK YOU *12:33Leone RemasteredBEGIN YOUR END *12:33SolitaryRageDemonCharlie DESTROY THE WINDS *12:33Titi and Co(You guys should let the Ref respond) *12:33Leone Remastered!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *12:33Synchro37 { Ironic how 2 bladers have tornadoes :L ] *AND NOW *12:33AuralightmessmoreGuess what Charlie and Leo *12:33Synchro37 PHOTON CREATES A TORNADO *12:33Auralightmessmorebye bye now **waves* *12:33Synchro37 BUT *12:33Leone RemasteredwOW *12:33Synchro37 MAIDEN *12:33SolitaryRageDemonCharlie O.o *12:33Synchro37 SINGS *HER SAD SONG *AND USES *AN *OP *SP *12:33SolitaryRageDemonCharlie XD *12:33Synchro37 THAT MAKES NO SENSE *12:33Leone RemasteredI GIVE A PNNY TO MAIDNE *12:33SolitaryRageDemonCharlie It was approved. *12:33AuralightmessmorexD *12:33Leone Remastered*MAIDEN *12:33Synchro37 AS THE WEAK TORNADO *OF THE ALREADY WEAK AMBER *12:33Leone Remastered*PENNY *12:33Synchro37 DISPERSES *12:33Leone RemasteredWOW *12:34Synchro37 AS NEARBY *12:34Leone RemasteredNOW *12:34Synchro37 PHOTONS *12:34SolitaryRageDemonCharlie It absorbs ALL SPs ¬.¬ *12:34Synchro37 TORNADO *DISPERSES *12:34SolitaryRageDemonCharlie *12:34Synchro37 BUT *MAIDEN *12:34SolitaryRageDemonCharlie BEST, SP, EVER *12:34Synchro37 IS KNOCKED *OF *12:34AuralightmessmoreBULL CRAP *12:34Synchro37 BY THE WIND *12:34Leone RemasteredUSE FLAME KAISER AND FIRE CANON OVER MAIDEN *12:34Synchro37 AS A BROKEN *GLASS *12:34AuralightmessmoreThat is so cheap Charlie -.- *12:34Synchro37 HITS AMBER *AS IT CREATESD FLAMES *AND KNOCKS ITSELF BACK INTO *THE STADIUM *12:35SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Aura *12:35Synchro37 AS AMBER *IS DONE *IT STOPS SPINNING *12:35SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I need to talk to you about this Bey afterwards in PM *12:35AuralightmessmoreYou meanie T.T *Welcome, ~Mana~, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:35Synchro37 FUNITURE *ARE OF BARRAGING *BOTH BEYS *THAT ARE STILL *SOIMEHOW *ALIVVE *IT SEEMS *12:35Leone RemasteredONE MIN *12:35SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LET YOUR FINAL NOTE SING *12:35Leone RemasteredBRB *12:35Synchro37 THAT THEY WILL DIE *12:35Leone RemasteredEMERGENCY *12:35AuralightmessmorePhoton just finish them both off *12:35Synchro37 [ You bye is done Leo so you can go ] *12:35AuralightmessmoreWith your tornad... *12:35Synchro37 * bey *12:36SolitaryRageDemonCharlie REPAIR EVERYTHING. *12:36Synchro37 AND NOW *RTHE *OP *12:36AuralightmessmoreOkay *12:36Synchro37 SPECIAL MOVE *OF MAIDEN *REPAIRS *ITSELF *12:36Leone RemasteredbACK *12:36SolitaryRageDemonCharlie IT WAS APPROVED *12:36Auralightmessmore>.> *12:36Synchro37 AS *THE TORNADO *KNOCKS *12:36Leone RemasteredIs Amber Still spinning? *12:36AuralightmessmoreThat is so crappy *12:36Synchro37 BOTH BEYS BOTH *AND NOW *[ No @Leo ] *Farewell, ~Mana~, Come back any time! *12:37Synchro37 OBJECTS *OF EVERY KIND *ARE IN *12:37Leone RemasteredAnd Photon? *12:37Synchro37 THE STADIUM *[ Photon still is ] *12:37Leone RemasteredOk *12:37Synchro37 AS THE BEYS *KNOCK INTO THE OBJECTS *Farewell, Leone Remastered, Come back any time! *12:37Synchro37 AS THE WIND *CONTINUES *TO BLOWWWW *12:37SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB IT *FACE OF ANGER !! *12:37Synchro37 AND NOW *12:37AuralightmessmorePhoton shield wing *12:37Synchro37 MAIDEN *ABSORBS THE WIND *AS PHOTON *USES *AN ABILITY *12:38SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE IT TO SPIN FASTER!! *12:38AuralightmessmoreUse those daggers to rip through *12:38Synchro37 AND NOW *MAIDN TRIES TO USE THE WIND *12:38SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Hide behind the furniture *12:38Synchro37 TO ICNRESES IT SPEED *BUT IS STILL *12:38AuralightmessmoreSTORE POWER PHOTON *12:38Synchro37 BEING MOVED *BY THE WIND *AND NOW *PHOTON *EVEN TRIES TO STORE POWER *AS IT IS BEING MVOED *Will this be a stamina battle? *DUN *DUN *12:38Auralightmessmoreswitch to endurance mode then *12:38Synchro37 DUN *DUN *AND NOW *PHOTON *SWITCHES MODES *TO ENDURANCE *AS MAIDEN *TRIES TO HDE *12:39SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Stabilise yourself using wind blowing from your track. *12:39AuralightmessmoreNow move faster and faster *12:39Synchro37 BEHIND FURNITURE *BUT IS BEING MOVED *AND KNOCKS INTO A BROKEN CHAIR LEG *AND NOW *12:39AuralightmessmoreMove in the opposite direction of the current *12:39Synchro37 EEN PHOTON *TRIES TO INCREASE *SPEED *AS IT GOES *Welcome, ~Mana~, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *12:40Synchro37 RIGHT PAST *A CHAIR *THAT ASNT DESTROYS *AND NOW *PHOTON IS PUSHING AGAINST THE CURRENT *AS MAIDEN TRIES TO STABILIZE ITSELF *12:40AuralightmessmoreNow rip through that furniture and store more power *12:40Synchro37 AND NOW *PHOTON *TRIES TO RIP THROUGH THE FURNITURE *12:40SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Push herat the furniture with the Face of Anger's Wind. *12:40AuralightmessmoreKeep using that clear wheel to guard *12:41Synchro37 BUT LOSES STAMINA *BOTH BEYS *ARE AT THEIR LIMIT *BOTH BEYS *SStart to drop *but *I can see *Photon clearly *has an edge *What *will *happen.... *AND *12:42AuralightmessmoreNow Photon since you stored all this power *12:42Synchro37 OH MY *12:42SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Stand Strong Maiden, ... *12:42Synchro37 MAIDEN STOPS SPINNIING *THE END BATTLE *STAMINA BATTLE *12:43SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ¬.¬ *12:43Synchro37 GOES TO PHOTON Category:Battles